jailbreak_community_suggestionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jailbreak Robbery Suggestions by JailbreakFan30!
Here is a list of the robbery ideas that I have randomly thought of. The City Central Vault and Mine are really hard, the Electronics Store is quite hard, the 1M dealership is quite easy and ATM robbing is simple. Also in this version of the idea I have a new idea: McDonald's robbing! BDB stands for the Big Duffel Bag gamepass. Mine, gives 15k no BDB 20k with BDB: When players go inside the mine they are teleported to a crazy mine shaft where they must go through lots of obstacles. Then they get to the diamond storage, take diamonds and escape. It is kind of like a crazy mine shaft and there will be lots of lava on the floor and in some places rooms containing lasers and puzzles. City Central Vault, gives 10k no BDB 14k with BDB: The City Central Vault is a building where lots of money and documents are stored. It looks small from the outside but when players go in they get teleported to a large facility. In the facility there are hard obstacles and players must fight cops as well. When criminals get to the vault, they take as much as they can, and go out of the exit. There will be many complicated rooms and obstacles and when the criminals exit, they get teleported to one of the waterfalls of the map where they must find their way to a criminal base and sell all the goodies and documents. Electronics Store, gives 6k no BDB and 9k with BDB: I have posted another discussion about this robbery. Criminals go to the first floor, take electronics, go through 3 levels of obstacles, and shoot the glass to escape. Cops can try to stop the criminals in the store. It is more like a wipeout obby than a normal robbery. 1M dealership, 4k no BDB 7k with BDB: The current dealership will be made larger so there is enough space for the robbery. Criminals get a keycard, goes to the basement, goes through obstacles and gets to the vault, just like the bank but harder. McDonald's (legit), 2k no BDB 4k with BDB: The McDonald's is a double robbery location. There is a cashier in the dining area of the store which is like a minor robbery location, and at the back of the McDonalds there is a vault where you can take the SECRET BURGER RECIPE (Upvote if you got the Spongebob reference). To get to the vault you need to lockpick the door that leads to the vault, go to the underground vault, solve a simple puzzle and get the cash, no obstacles. ATM Robbing 1k no BDB 2k with BDB: Criminals can rob the ATMs by pressing E on them, solving a 3 button combination code and taking the money inside. If you have any suggestions for the robberies, please reply below! If you are wondering why my robberies give so much cash, it is because people can then earn money much easier and Badimo can add 2,000,000 and 3,000,000 vehicles since more players can get that much cash. Here is the list of suggested robbery buff prices, like how I mentioned above. Museum should give 5k no BDB and 8k with BDB Jew and Bank should both give 3k no BDB and 7k with BDB Train should give 2k no BDB and 5k with BDB Gas Station, Donut Shop and the McDonald's cashier will give 1k no BDB 2k with BDB If you don't like my ideas please tell me why in the comments below.